


she's easy

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light grooming, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marianne finally finds someone she can trust. It turns out she can't trust them after all.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	she's easy

**Author's Note:**

> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1516508#cmt1516508
> 
> :)

Hilda thought it best if she started them off. Claude wouldn’t have put it past her to use that as an excuse to get ahead, get the first taste, but her reasoning was sound.

“We’re both girls, y’know? It should be easier,” she had said. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you in the dust. I’ll give you updates, and whatnot. Just...don’t corner her, or anything.”

Alright, fine. It made sense. Hilda’s methods left a little something to be desired, but Claude could see it in Marianne’s eyes. Even after Hilda had essentially called her useless, Marianne was still moping around Hilda whenever she could, sitting next to her in classes and in the cafeteria, hanging off of her every word when they had a house meeting. As the affection and clinginess grew, Hilda became a bit warmer to her, talking less and less about the silly mistakes she made and more and more about how she wasn’t as hopeless as she thought she was.

Claude wanted both of them, sure, but Hilda was in her prime. It was amazing, watching her work Marianne over, bring a smile to her face after watching her suffer for so long. Knowing the motive behind it made it all even better. When Hilda came to him after spending the day with Marianne, recounting her progress, Claude felt himself getting hard. Hilda would tease him, kiss at his cheeks and grope his erection through his pants, then put her lips to his ear and whisper, “We’ll have her soon.”

* * *

Claude waited a month before Hilda came to him with some good news. “I think we can move forward, now. She told me something today. Something very, very interesting.”

“Really? What is it?”

“...She told me not to tell anyone.”

“Oh, please,” Claude scoffed. “What is it?”

Hilda laughed. She never intended to keep the secret, it seemed. “Her Crest. Have you ever heard of Maurice? The Wandering Beast?”

Claude listened to Hilda as she explained the mystery of Marianne’s Crest, the confession that came along with it. How hard Marianne had tried to keep it hidden. Claude felt a little pinch in his heart. He’d isolated himself enough over the years to know how awful that could get.

“For her to confess that to you...we must be in a good place.”

“No,  _ I’m _ in a good place,” Hilda corrected. “But...we can work on you.”

* * *

Some days later, Hilda returned with more results.

“I asked her about you. You know how girls do.”

He did? “Yeah? And what’d she say?”

“Hm...I coaxed a few responses out of her, but she might have just been agreeing with whatever I said,” Hilda admitted. “But she said she found you rather attractive. That was unprompted.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Invite me over for tea, or something.”

It wasn’t as if Claude had never spoken to Marianne. He had exchanged some words with her in the halls, but she would give him curt responses (if she responded at all) before hustling to get away from him. Made sense, since she was hiding such a big secret. It wouldn’t take much for Claude to figure her out, if he spoke to her too much.

But he hardly spoke to her in social settings, definitely not any intimate ones, so having all three of them in the room was necessary. He didn’t need to be alone with her, since Hilda was the one moving the plan along, but he needed to be in a place where he could talk to her.

So, Hilda invited both of them to her room for tea at the same time. “Oh, darn,” she said, “I must have overbooked. You guys don’t mind, right?”

Marianne gave in easily to pressure, so Claude said he didn’t mind, quickly, before Marianne had a choice to argue. “It’s fine,” she whispered.

Hilda took the backseat, at Claude’s request. He got to know her a little better, squeezed a few laughs out of her. Her little crush was obvious. She wouldn’t look at him, and she kept running her fingers over the designs of her teacup to keep herself distracted. She was tentative, warming up to Claude rather slowly, but with Hilda around, Claude knew they could pull it off.

A little after sunset, Marianne excused herself, thanking them both before heading out. When the door shut behind her, Claude sighed, a grin coming over his face. “She’s ready,” Claude declared.

“You think so?”

“As long as you’re there to help things along, we should be good. Gods, I can’t believe we’re about to pull this off. You see it, don’t you? How bad she wants me? No,  _ us. _ She wants us.”

Hilda didn’t need much more convincing.

* * *

They decided to do it in Hilda’s room. A familiar setting, which would hopefully aid in keeping Marianne docile. Claude was sitting at Hilda’s desk chair, fingers steepled patiently. Hilda, meanwhile, was on the bed.

Marianne stood at the door like a confused lamb for a few moments, then walked over to the bed, sitting next to Hilda. “G-good evening.”

Hilda and Claude greeted her in unison. Could she tell what was going to happen? Perhaps not. Hilda asked her a few meaningless questions, about her horse, her family, what she’d eaten at the dining hall that day. Marianne answered, but she grew more hesitant as time went on—Hilda was caressing her arm, stroking her thigh, playing with her hair. Claude had barely said a word, looking on as Hilda warmed her up.

Suddenly, Marianne whispered, “H-Hilda?”

_ Come on, Marianne. Don’t fail us now. _

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just—your hands,” Marianne said.

“Oh, my bad. Am I bothering you? This is fine, right?”

Hilda knew how to work Marianne over, how to keep her calm, but her power could only do so much. “I don’t know...it’s sort of...”

Marianne glanced up at Claude. He gave her his most charming smile. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” Hilda said.

That was a questionable decision when it came to dialogue, Claude thought. What would Hilda do next if Marianne actually  _ did _ tell her to stop? And, surprisingly enough, Marianne worked up the courage to do just that. “C-could you? I’m sorry, but I-I don’t really like it. A-and Claude, Claude is here, so it’s a little...”

“You don’t like it? I’m not hurting you, am I? I thought you would have wanted this,” Hilda said. One of her hands had been resting on the inside of Marianne’s thigh, but she moved it up to Marianne’s cheek, turning Marianne to face her. “You said you liked Claude, didn’t you?”

Oh, Hilda was good. Claude was getting hard just at the sound of his name. Marianne frantically turned to him again, as if begging him to argue against what Hilda was saying. “What?! No, I—not like that, it’s just—”

“Mm, but you told me you did,” Hilda sing-songed. Marianne spluttered uselessly for a bit, before Hilda cut her off. “Come on. I wouldn’t make you do anything bad, Marianne. Just give me a kiss, and we can stop.”

“Hilda, I don’t...”

“Marianne, don’t you think you’re being a little unfair? Especially after what you told me about your Crest. Me and Claude are trying to be nice to you, here. So do us a favor. Just one kiss. If it’s easier, you can pretend he isn’t even here,” Hilda insisted. From anyone else, it would have sounded like pleading, but Hilda made it clear that she was stating a demand.

And Marianne always complied with her demands.

It was a little clumsy at first, but Hilda was more experienced, and it began to show. Claude watched them with interest, admiring Marianne as she sank into Hilda’s grasp. She seemed to be just letting it happen, until Claude spotted a bit of movement from her lips, her tongue. He swore, placing a hand on the growing bulge in his pants.

When they finished, Marianne moved away, but Hilda caught her arm. “How was that? Not too bad, right?”

“I guess not...”

“You’re a pretty good kisser,” Hilda said. She lied rather smoothly, Claude thought. Marianne turned to Claude, as if to ask him something, but Hilda turned Marianne back, giving her a peck on the lips. “Can you show me a little more?”

“Hilda, I should—I should probably—”

“No way you’re going to go this early. Are you?” Hilda’s hands returned to Marianne’s thighs, running up her dress and to the waistband of her tights and panties. Marianne gasped, wriggled around a bit, put her hands over Hilda’s, but Hilda kept cooing in her ear, trying to soothe her. “You like me, don’t you? Hm? And I think you like Claude, too. Don’t you want to do something nice for him? He really likes watching you—look.”

Marianne looked sideways at Claude again, her gaze drifting down to his hand, which was palming his cock in earnest. Finally, he spoke. “You don’t need to be scared, Marianne. You like us, right? We’re always good to you. You can trust us.”

Was that all she needed? Really? Marianne was complacent, letting Hilda strip her of her underwear. Claude couldn’t see everything, yet, since she was still covered by the skirt of her dress, but Hilda was feeling her up down there, and the grind of Marianne’s hips was more than enough for Claude. 

“So wet for us. You like being watched?” Hilda purred. Claude couldn’t stop himself, then; he pulled his pants and underwear down, freeing his erection from its confines so he could stroke himself openly. Marianne looked at him, then looked away, closing her eyes. Claude looked more closely at her face; her cheeks were red, and,  _ Goddess, _ were those tears? She was crying? She wasn’t sobbing at all, she wasn’t making a sound. “Or did you like it when I kissed you? Want me to do it again?” Still, Marianne didn’t respond. Claude didn’t want her to be unresponsive. Thankfully, Hilda kept at it, waiting for a reaction. “I liked it, Marianne. Do you want to touch me, and see how wet you made me?”

Hilda took Marianne’s hand in hers, bringing it to the apex of her legs. Marianne opened her eyes, furiously wiped her tears with her free hand, but let Hilda move her. Of course, Hilda wasn’t wearing any panties under her skirt. What else did Claude expect? She hissed as soon as Marianne touched her, bucking against her hand. Hilda kissed Marianne again, holding Marianne in place by her hair. 

Claude didn’t mind watching, but he needed to get his hands on Marianne. He wanted to reap the rewards of he and Hilda’s joint efforts over the past few weeks, wanted to break her in. He got onto the bed behind Marianne, shedding his pants along the way, then put his hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away from the kiss, shaking her head furiously. “No, no, p-please, I’m not—I can’t,” she begged. She was finally sobbing, then, her whole body trembling.

“Relax. I won’t hurt you,” Claude said, wiping her tears. He wanted to kiss her, to taste them off of her lips. He wanted to  _ ruin _ her...but he had to wait. Hilda’s tactics were too soft, he decided. Coercing her wasn’t enough. “Hilda told me, already, Marianne. How much you want me. No need to pretend, then, right?”

“No, I don’t, I swear, I never said—”

“But you did. This is what you wanted, right? It wouldn’t be fair for you to lead me and Hilda on just to leave us hanging, now.” Claude flipped her skirt up, pushed her forward a bit so it would be easier for him to enter her from behind. He could see her cunt, then, see how wet she’d gotten. Oh, she was making it too easy. “Look at that. You’re ready for me. Is this your first time? Huh?”

He knew it was. As if she’d ever let anybody get close enough to fuck her. But he wanted to drive it home for her, to remind her that she was  _ his. _

And Hilda’s, of course.

She started to shiver, but didn’t fight him, shaking and sobbing as he put the head of his cock up to her slit. “Stay calm, Marianne. Just touch me, alright?” Hilda was getting desperate, still holding Marianne’s hand between her legs by the wrist. “I don’t need much, just put your fingers in me—Goddess, you’re amazing. Your fingers feel so good. So,  _ so _ good.”

Claude shut his eyes, listening to Marianne’s quiet whimpers as he slid into her. Hilda must have been kissing her again; the sounds were muffled. “Fuck, Marianne,” Claude sighed. He had been  _ waiting _ for her, touching himself night after night thinking of how good it would be to finally get her, and there she was, letting him fuck her deep. He was delirious, gripping her hips so he could fuck her harder. He mumbled, “Gonna make you mine. Gonna cum in you, fill you up—you’re gonna give me a pretty heir, aren’t you? You want that, don’t you?”

He imagined her moaning excitedly, wanting it, but her sobs were just as beautiful to him. He heard a cry from Hilda, then opened his eyes to see that Marianne was finally doing as she was told, fingering Hilda with an unsteady hand. Hilda was kissing those tears away, just as Claude had longed to do, but they kept coming. 

Fabric rustled as Hilda pulled Marianne’s dress over her head, stripped her of her bra. Marianne shuffled backwards, trying to escape, but she was only moving into Claude’s arms. “Pretty,” Hilda praised. She was no longer holding Marianne’s hand to her pussy, but Marianne continued to finger her anyway, growing more and more obedient as time went on. Hilda was instead using both of her hands to grope Marianne’s flat chest, pinching her nipples cruelly. 

What a gorgeous sound that was, when she cried out in pain.

“Ye gods, she’s loud, isn’t she, Hilda?” Claude was too tempted to get a rise out of her, he couldn’t stop himself. “To think she put up so much resistance for nothing...”

“How about we put her mouth to better use, then?”

Ah, of course, Hilda wanted more. She laid back on her bed, flipped her skirt up, and Claude forced Marianne to accept the invitation. He pushed her forward, forcing her face between Hilda’s legs. “Go on, then, Marianne. Don’t be shy. We’ll be here all night if you don’t get this done.”

Claude was entertained by how quickly she seemed to move, at that. Again, her lack of skill was showing. He looked down at her, watched her tongue wander along Hilda’s pussy, inexperienced and clumsy. Still, Hilda moaned, tangling her fingers in Marianne’s hair. As compensation, Claude gave it to her faster, pulling her hips back towards him with every thrust. 

“Look up at me,” Hilda commanded. Marianne must have been hesitant to comply, because Hilda gave her a gentle jerk of the head, biting her lip. Then, she sighed. “You have such pretty eyes, Marianne. Good girl. Keep looking at me—don’t stop.”

Claude couldn’t stop thinking of all the fun they could have with her, if they could just train her a  _ bit _ more...he was impatient, definitely. If they’d waited a month or two more, even just a few weeks, they might have been able to earn more of her trust. She seemed more inclined to follow Hilda’s word than Claude’s. He’d have to rectify that issue in the future.

They wouldn’t be done with her, after the night was over.

Marianne must have thought they would, because she was pleasing Hilda with all that she had, even raising a tentative hand to hold Hilda’s cushy thigh. Whether she realized it or not, she was doing Claude plenty of favors, too. Her pussy was only getting wetter around him, making it easier for him to move, and the occasional whimper that she let out made his balls ache.

Hilda was feeling much the same, it seemed; he knew her well, and he knew that she tended to get bossy when she was worked up. “Your mouth—on my clit,” she said, scratching at Marianne’s scalp. Marianne fumbled a bit, trying to follow Hilda’s directions to the letter, and eventually closed her lips around Hilda’s clit. Hilda’s legs began to shake, and Claude watched her cum, moaning deep in his throat.

Those moans of hers never failed to turn him on, despite his lusting after Marianne. Watching Hilda cum on Marianne’s lips, holding her teary face to her womanhood, was all he needed to come apart. “Gods, I’ve been waiting for this,” Claude shuddered, his dick throbbing. “You ready, Marianne?”

Marianne was tensing around him. He couldn’t tell if she was climaxing, or tightening up at the fear of him releasing his seed in her.

The latter, he decided on. That was what turned him on the most.

Whether she wanted it or not, she was getting it. He couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t even imagine pulling out of her when he finished. Hilda pulled Marianne up by her hair, watching her face as Claude filled her with string after string of his cum. Claude would have to lay her on her back next time, or pull her in his lap, so he could see that sweet face himself.

As much as he wanted to test that out the same night, Marianne seemed broken. When he pulled out of her, breathless, she curled into herself, her nails digging into her own skin.

“Please,” she whispered. Then, she sniffled.

Hilda laid down next to her, cuddling her from behind. To Claude’s delight, Marianne didn’t shuffle away, letting Hilda hold her and soothe her. “You did so well, Marianne. So, so well. Aren’t you happy? Hm? We didn’t hurt you, see?”

Claude laid down, too, coming face-to-face with Marianne. She shut her eyes at the sight of him, but he kept looking. Her cheeks were a hot red, and she was still crying, desperately trying to quiet her own sobs. He caressed her, just like Hilda had done earlier. “Good job, Marianne. We’re proud of you.”

“No more—please, Claude, Hilda, I-I can’t...”

“It’s alright. We’re done. Just close your eyes, okay? It’ll be alright.” Hilda squeezed Marianne’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. 

“Please,” Marianne repeated, that time a little bit quieter. 

Hilda and Claude waited for the sniffles to die down, both of them petting her all over. Her breathing flattened out, and she stopped trembling.

And then, they heard light snores.

* * *

Neither of them knew what to expect the next day.

“What’s the story, if she tells someone?” Claude asked.

“She won’t,” Hilda said. 

Bright and early, they went to the stables. Marianne was there, of course, petting Dorte and speaking to him gently. But when she heard footsteps, she froze, turning to Claude and Hilda. She didn’t react, other than her usual response of pointing her eyes at her feet.

“Good morning, Marianne. How are you feeling?”

Claude took the backseat again, watching Hilda work Marianne over. “...Tired.”

“Yeah? You should get some rest,” Hilda suggested. “Claude and I can cover for you if you miss class.”

Marianne seemed to be thinking, and not about missing class. Claude was shocked by her straight-forwardness, when she finally spoke. “Why...why did you do that, Hilda? To me. Why did you do that to me?”

Hilda must have been rehearsing her response, because she didn’t seem shocked by the question. “Because we love you, Marianne. That’s all. I’m happy we’re friends, now. We learned so much about each other, and you came to trust me...I think that’s a really good thing. And you still trust me, now, don’t you? Me and Claude?”

“I don’t know,” Marianne admitted. “What we did was...it was...”

“It was good, wasn’t it?” Claude stepped up. “It made you feel good, and you’re not sure how to handle it. Right?”

He was getting better at Hilda’s way of doing things: phrase something as a question, seeking an opinion, but make sure she already knows the answer. Like clockwork, Marianne said, “It was scary, but...”

“But you liked it,” Claude finished. “You’re just nervous. That’s all.”

“We really enjoyed it, Marianne. We liked taking care of you. So, let us, won’t you?”

Oh, Claude couldn’t have done this alone. With Hilda by his side, he felt invincible. Marianne had no response to them. She  _ trusted _ them. She believed it when they said it felt good, even if it didn’t—just because they said it. Claude was drunk on it, looking at her wet eyes and watching them tear up again.

“Okay,” Marianne said.

“Okay?” Hilda stepped forward, patting Marianne on the head. Then, she turned to Claude. It was scary, how she spoke like nobody was even there. “See? Nothing to worry about. She’s easy.”


End file.
